darrenrossfandomcom-20200214-history
Darren Ross Wiki
Welcome to Darren Ross official Wiki Darren Ross Wiki is an encyclopedia about everything about him, The wiki can be edit anyone that knows darren future information See Darren Ross for more information of Darren News * "Welcome To Disco Man 2" will be released on February 1, 2010 2006-2008 This Is The Day and Early Beginnings and Reissue 2006, Daren began recording his first album This Is The Day and started by writing 100 songs 2007, Darren had finshed writing the album and began recording it 2008, Darren released the album on March, 2008 and sales were very low, Darren returned to the studio to re-release the album 2009, Darren released the reissue and sales did not do well and the album release was cancelled and the album got leaked 2009-2010: Disco Man and The Darren Collection 2009, After a few months in the studio, Darren released his first single "Disco Freak" which was released in June, 2009 it did better than other songs. In the album darren explained that he wanted to change his ideas and go for Dance music or Techno. Disco Man was released on August 30, 2009 and sales reached better than before and darren celebrated saying he will release the worldwide edition "Disco Man 2.0" on November 24, 2009. Darren plans to do an world tour called "The Disco Tour" it began on August 5 and will end on October 17 Darren will release "Disco Man 2.0" on November 24, 2009, it will contain 11 standard tracks and 8 new tracks and 2 previously released, He going to release an new single called "F.R.E.E" on November 1, 2009, Also he is releasing "Disco Man: The Singles Collection" which will contain 4 singles from "Disco Man" and 1 new song and 3 remixes. Darren is going to kick off an New Tour called "The Disco Man 2.0 Tour". The Tour will begin on December 12, 2009. It has been officially cancelled. October 21, 2009. He has cancelled the reissue of "Disco Man" and now is going to release his Greatest Hits album "The Darren Collection" on November 24, 2009 2010-present: Welcome To Disco Man 2 EP and World Tour On February 1, 2010, Darren will be releasing his EP with unreleased tracks "Welcome To Disco Man 2", The promo single "Telephone" Featuring Michelangelo, Lady GaGa, Beyonce was released on January 15, 2010, The Lead Single "Reloaded" featuring "Lady GaGa" will be released on February 1, 2010 on all Digital Download Stores. Darren will be surporting the EP on Tour with "The Darren Experience", The first leg which will begin in the end of February 2010 and will end by the finsh by late March 2010. January 19, Darren confirmed on his twitter that he will be releasing an new "iPhone App" called "Darren Ross", It will be released in March 2010 on iTunes, The App will contain Tour Info, Discography, Music Videos, Twitter Updates and More, Every Month "Darren" has said there will be an free song to download on there to your iPhone. Films and Shows Shows *2006-2008: The Groove Series (1-8) *2007-2008: The Groove Christmas Special (1-2) *2009-: The Darren Adventures Films *2009: The Muslim Is Fake (Short Film) *2010: TBA (Before Called: The Groove Holiday) Music See Discography Studio Albums *This Is The Day (2008) *Disco Man (2009) *Welcome To Disco Man 2 (2010) – EP Other albums *The Darren Collection (2009) Tours *2009: The Disco Tour *2010-: The Darren Experience Games *Darren Ross (2010)